Mojo Ga Gotoku 2: I-I Guess I'll R-r-receive you
by BIGBOSS1975
Summary: One year after the events of her first trip to Kamurocho, Tomoko returns so she can get trained at Sodachi Dojo. Luckily for her, Sodachi's got one of the strongest fighters around acting as a teacher. But... Is Tomoko sane enough to handle the responsibility of being good at fighting?
1. Return to Kamurocho

A little over a year ago, Tomoko had a dream. That dream was to become a hostess. Needless to say, she did not achieve that dream... Even though she tried her hardest to blot out a certain incident from her memory, it always came to her at the worst of times.

For example, one day she and her "entourage" were all walking home from school, and the memory had hit her once again, and it had put her in a bad mood. She decided to lash out on Yoshida, calling her a delinquent for the nth time. Yoshida did not find this amusing, and as per usual, did a little lashing out of her own, socking Tomoko right smack dab in the face. Of course, not hard enough to bruise or do any permanent damage, but still enough to shut Tomoko up.

As Tomoko rubbed her own cheek, her rage was slowly building from within. _"Why does she always hit me like that?! I'm just pointing out the truth! Goddamn, she makes me so fucking mad! If only I could do something about it, if only I could fight back!"_ She returned home, but her rage never calmed, not this time. She had had enough of this abuse, goddammit! She went upstairs, and straight to her computer. There had to be something she could do... Maybe she could buy a small knife or something? Pull it out next time that delinquent tries something! Of course, she'd probably get arrested for something like that... To try and get some ideas, Tomoko browsed the net, looking for something... **Anything!**

And then, almost like fate, she found it: A video. It appeared to be of some kind of cage match, between some guy who looked plain as shit, and another who was in a bright yellow gi. The guy in the gi? He looked like an otaku, he even wore his glasses to the ring, but he laid the plain dude OUT. Like, it was a squash match. After watching the video, she looked up the name of the winner: Hideo Sugiyama.

After doing a little bit more research, she found out that this Sugiyama guy got his training from a place called Sodachi Dojo. The place has trained a lot of champions, and it prides itself on being able to take even the weakest of weaklings and turn them into monsters in the ring. On top of that, the place got plenty of cash flow from the students' prize winnings, so the fees are practically non-existent. It was a match made in heaven for Tomoko, and all she needed was the actual location of the place. When she found out about that? Her smile and optimism disappeared into the black abyss.

Kamurocho.

Even if that place wasn't associated with bad memories, there was still the issue of her parents and her brother. There would be no way in Hell that she would be able to convince them to let her go to what was possibly the most dangerous place in Japan. Especially after that explosion quite a few years back. And that whole incident involving her hostess dreams...

Tomoko shook her head. No matter what she had to go through, she would get her sweet vengeance on Yoshida. Her rage made her hostess dreams look like a roach compared to a mighty bear. She would come up with a plan, one that would be better than leaving a note in her bedroom.

The next Sunday, Tomoko set her plan in motion. She told her mother and father of an upcoming test, and that she was going to be spending quite a few nights over at Yuu-chan's house to study. They OK'd the lie, and sent Tomoko on her way, without knowing about her true intentions. With her allowance (and a few extra funds gained from selling some shitty games that she wouldn't miss) in tow, she hopped in a taxi and headed off to Kamurocho.

* * *

Three men were all huddled up together, each of them carrying stuff like smokes and booze. One would assume that they were about to party, but in reality they were all terrified. Of what, you may ask? They're all new guys working under a Yakuza boss. Said boss asked for his favorite smokes and favorite booze. The problem is that they're so new, no one briefed them on the boss's favorites.

So, they just grabbed one of every brand the store had. "H-h-he'll just pick out his favorite! There's no need to worry!" One of the guys said, as they walked out of the elevator, and into the penthouse. The boss was sitting on the couch, watching some kind of horror movie. The screams coming from the TV only served to make the errand boys' anxiety worse.

"You got my smokes and booze?"

One of the men spoke up. "Y-y-yes, sir..." He laid out everything they bought on a tray, and placed it in front of the boss. They didn't dare look at him, they kept their eyes fixated on the ground. They stood in complete silence, as the boss inspected the tray. Thing were so quiet and tense that you could hear him inspecting their presentation. You could hear him lift the soft cigarette package off the table, the pack rubbing against the leather on his gloves.

"Didya take one of everything, because ya didn't know what I like?"

Each man's heart dropped. All three were convinced that at least one of them was going to lose a digit today. All three of them dropped to the ground, and groveled at the boss' feet and apologized in unison, "We apologize for our stupidity, sir!"

"You. In the middle. You mind showin' me your face?"

Reluctantly, the man in the middle of the three lackeys slowly rose his head. His eyes took in everything from the boss's attire: From his metal-tipped shoes, to his black leather pants, to the snake-skin styled coat that he wore, to finally the eyepatch that decorated his face.

Goro Majima. The Mad Dog.

After what seemed to be a decade of silence, Majima's stern look twisted into a terrifying grin. "You new, right?"

"Y-yes sir!"

The grin twisted even further into a smile, before he started laughing that trademark laugh of his. "I ask for a bit of booze and some smokes, and you boys throw me a fuckin' party!" He lifted the middle lackey up by the shoulders, before patting the confused man on the back. Majima took his smokes and booze, before handing the rest to the lackey. "Y-you're not mad?"

"Why the fuck should I be mad? You boys are brand new, you don't know jack shit 'bout me an' my favorites." Majima took a swing of his booze, before handing one of the other bottles to one of the lackeys.

The room's tension faded away, and soon the four men were having quite a fun time. Drinking, talking about girls, stuff that dudes do. As the fun went on, Majima brought one of the lackeys close to him, whispering into his ear; "You fuck up again, though? That's when I'll be pissed."


	2. One Eyed Slugger

Kamurocho hadn't changed much since she had last been here. The crowds, the bars, the clubs... It was all very much a familiar sight. Tomoko carefully stepped out of the taxi, and handed the man the exact amount. She needed to save her money, after all.

Tomoko didn't have the exact address for the Sodachi Dojo, but she did learn that it was right next door to the Children's Park. Wherever that was. She kept to the main streets, avoiding the alleyways as much as humanly possible. She knew from experience that Kamurocho was a dangerous place.

Tomoko found herself close to the Millennium Tower, and decided to make a quick stop there. She never had a chance to go there last time, and she figured that no harm could be done from simply browsing around. She stepped through the doors, money tucked nice and tightly into her pants pocket, and did some window shopping.

* * *

To these punks, there was no yakuza. There was no Tojo Clan, there was no Dojima Family... They were ignorant of the order of things, and being ignorant was a good way to get yourself killed in Kamurocho. Case in point, this gang of about 7 dudes decided that they were going to cause some havoc in Millennium Tower, maybe yoink some cash from a few registers while they were at it. Of course, anyone with even a slight amount of knowledge of the Kamurocho underworld knew this was a bad idea, but idiots will be idiots. They came in with bats, knives, and immediately went for the closest store, which happened to house a certain Mokocchi.

Word of the punks' intrusion quickly made it's way to the penthouse suite in the tower, specifically to Majima. "You want us to take care of them, sir?"

Majima thought for a moment, before shaking his head, "Naw, no way! I've got a buzz goin'! I'll deal with 'em!" The lackey smiled to himself as he watched Majima go down the elevator. "Those poor bastards." He said to himself.

Screams filled the store as the punks began trashing the place, leaving the patrons (and Tomoko) hiding off in a corner. "Tell the owner that WE'RE the bosses around here!" One of the punks shouted.

Even before he could step out of the elevator, Majima could hear these guys' boasts and bravado. They weren't worth his blade, so he decided that he was going to do this old school. He didn't bother with an introduction, either. He simply walked right up to one of the guys, and snaked his arm around the dude's neck. A little bit of pressure cut off circulation, and made the dude pass out within seconds. Majima let his body drop to the floor, and turned his attention to the others.

"Whoa, what's with the cyclops over there? Whatever, let's waste 'em!" The punks charged Majima. Six against one. How unfair... For them. Majima made the first strike, slamming his fist right into a punk's nose. Using that as a way to stun him, Majima then unleashed a roundhouse kick, one that was strong enough to send the punk flying into another. A knife wielding punk was next, and one that was just as easy: Using the metal on his shoes, Majima kicked the blade right from the punk's hand. The move wasn't over, though... Majima had spun to kick the knife, and he continued spinning to keep up his momentum. Momentum that would be used to land a brutal elbow right into the side of another punk's jaw.

The next punk had a baseball bat, a weapon that Majima was familiar with. After ducking under a swing, Majima landed a punch to the gut that caused the hooligan to drop the bat. Majima took the bat's handle, and stuck it into the stunned hooligan's mouth. One hearty laugh and a kick later, the punk was not just unconscious, but also missing a few teeth.

"THAT THE BEST YA GOT?!" Majima shouted, as he drove the bat into one of the last two hooligan's shoulder, dislocating it and causing the lad a great deal of pain. He wouldn't have to suffer, though, because Majima had enough mercy to knock the guy out... By cracking his skull with a bat.

Majima slowly looked over at the last remaining punk, who was frozen with fear. Approaching with a sadistic smile on his face, Majima was ready to brutalize this last kid... Until he looked a little lower. Realizing that the hooligan had pissed his pants, Majima dropped his bat, and promptly began laughing his ass off.

Dying from laughter, Majima waved the punk off. Several suited men came by and carried the unconscious men off somewhere. Soon, the stores in the tower all went back to business as usual. Majima went to return to the upper floors, but was stopped by an unknown individual. Majima expected it to be some underling asking about something, but was legitimately surprised to see a guy in a bright yellow gi, who was already bowing in respect.

"M-m-majima-sama! That was amazing!"

"Heh heh heh! Well, all in a day's work."

"M-my name is Sodachi, and I own a dojo-"

"Sodachi Dojo? Wait, aren't you the dojo that Saejima helped out?"

Sodachi bowed again, "You'd be right, Majima-sama! And now, I must humbly ask for your help, too... All of my old students are busy fighting in the coliseum, leaving them with no time to help me with training new students. Everyone wants to be taught by the champions, not some loser like me..."

"I get'cha, you want me to help you train guys in the art of whoopin' ass, right?" After a nod from Sodachi answered his question, Majima nodded back. "I ain't got anythin' better to do... Count me in!"

Sodachi was completely ecstatic! "Thank you, Majima-sama! We should get started right away! Let's head to the dojo!"

* * *

Tomoko had not only watched the amazing battle from the shadows, but she heard every bit of conversation between Majima and Sodachi. This was her lucky day! This was her chance to get trained by literally the best fighter she had ever witnessed! Tomoko tailed behind the two men as they walked out of the Millennium Tower, and followed closely behind as they headed down the street to the dojo. She needed to tail them because she needed to get to the dojo. Don't you remember the part where I said that she didn't know the address?

 _"That guy... Whatever his name was... Majima? Yeah, it was Majima... He's amazing! On top of that, he fights with an eye patch on, so he's got some severely fucked up depth perception! And he still kicks ass! If he's the guy that's gonna be training me..."_ Tomoko stayed close behind, as fantasies of her conquering the school with her might flashed through her mind. Everyone, even that delinquent bitch, bowing down to her might. And when she gets home? Her brother, immediately coming to her aid and doing all of her work. What's he gonna do? Beat her up? Not when she can do worse!

Still in fantasy land when she walked in, Tomoko didn't realize that Majima had already been waiting for her. In fact, she actually bumped into him when she walked in. She looked up and saw an oddly calm look to him, something that was completely absent during his earlier bout. After a moment of terrified silence, Tomoko finally mustered up an apology: "I-I... I'm s-s-sorry...!"

After crouching down, bringing himself to eye level with Tomoko, he stared. Tomoko froze up. What was he doing? Why was he staring at her? The whole thing had turned out to be a bad idea-

Majima broke the silence by yelling as loud as he could, frightening the poor Tomoko so much that she fell to the floor. Majima broke into laughter soon after. Sodachi was absolutely flabbergasted. "W-why did you do that?"

"This girl was followin' us here from the tower. Checkin' to see if she was gonna try and whack one of us."

"What? Her? But she's-"

"I've seen all kinds of weird shit throughout the years. Assassins posing as weak 'n shy girls aren't that uncommon. One minute, they're all like, 'P-p-please don't hurt me, I'm only a girl!' Next thing ya know, you're gettin' stabbed to death."

"How do you know that she's not an assassin, then? Couldn't she just be acting right now?"

"You can tell from the eyes. She ain't got the eyes of a killer." Majima turned back to Tomoko, and offered his hand to her. "Least, not yet. You here to get trained, right? Saw me kickin' ass, heard our talk, then walked in with the hopes of learnin' the art of bein' a badass?"

With nothing but a silent nod, Tomoko answered Majima's question. She also took the opportunity to take his hand so she could get off the floor. Majima's smile returned, and he patted Tomoko on the back. "What's yer name, missy?"

"M-my name? It's... It's T-tomoko! Tomoko Kuroki!"

"Kurrrrroki-chan, eh? You better get ready, 'cause I'm gonna turn you into an ass-whoopin' machine!"


	3. Fighter Maker

After getting herself one of the dojo's gis, it was time to go to work. Sodachi had already given Majima a rundown on the art of training. She had managed to catch the bit about "training slots" as she came back, a bit that confused her. Luckily, it was information that was unimportant to her. What was important was her first training session... Punching training. A heavy bag had been set up, and Majima tapped on the side. "I want ya to hit this thing. I wanna see just how much you know about punching."

 _"How much I know about punching? What? You just swing your fist forward! Like this!"_

A sharp pain shot through Tomoko's arm as her fist made contact with the heavy bag. She didn't break anything, but it was clear to Majima that he had a lot to cover. "You keep punching like that, you ain't gonna have arms anymore. Let me show ya how it's done!"

"First up!" Majima took on a low stance, his right hand pulled back close to his body, his left kind of dangled towards the ground. "When yer in a fight, ya gotta get into a good stance, even if it's a street fight. A good stance sets ya up for the perfect punch. Yer hand's already pulled back, close to the body. Yer other hand's up front, ready to defend the fuck outta yourself! Second! Don't lock up yer arm. Keep it slightly bent, 'er else yer gonna fuck up yer joints! Third! Twist your body! Lean into that punch! Fourth! Don't just go for the one punch knockout! Always be ready to beat the ever livin' fuck outta them! Don't let them put their guard up! Lastly... Watch and learn!"

Majima was like a blur, as he landed blow after blow on the poor heavy bag. Thud! Thud! Thud! The bag swung with more intensity with every hit, before a final one sent the bag flying off it's chain. Tomoko was completely speechless. Not only did she not know the amount of technique that went into even a single punch, but Majima's demonstration was awe-inspiring. After another heavy bag was set up, Majima once again tapped the side. "Almost forgot! I know this is 'punch training,' but sometimes you don't have to punch. You can hit shit with yer palm, yer elbow, that bony bit in yer wrist... Switching it up can help out yer offense."

Tomoko's first instinct was to get into a stance. However, she didn't actually know a proper martial arts stance... So, she just got into a good old fashioned Ryu pose. Her next course of action was the punch itself. She twisted her body, her fist flew towards the heavy bag.

Thud.

It still kind of hurt, but nowhere near as bad as the first punch. That, and the pain came from her fist, something that was... Y'know, supposed to happen. She made the bag swing a little, but not much. She wasn't a very strong girl, after all.

Majima wanted to rile her up, though. He wanted to gauge just how strong his pupil was. "Come on! You call that shit a punch? Put some anger into it! See that bag there? That's yer worst enemy!"

She knew the bag wasn't literally her enemy, but Tomoko decided to take that advice. In her mind's eye, the heavy bag took on the shape of a certain girl she knew. That blonde hair, those shifty eyes, that look of perpetual indifference that screamed "I fall asleep in class!" In her mind, that heavy bag was Yoshida. With that in mind, she drove her fist forward with every ounce of might that she had. Another strike landed, which was just as ferocious as the last. Strikes landed, one after the other, until Majima was forced to intervene: Tomoko's knuckles had started bleeding. "Not bad, kid" He complimented, giving Tomoko a pat on the back. Tomoko was gasping for air, pushing her body like that had made her winded. Majima gave her a quick break, while he contemplated his observations.

 _"Yeesh, kid's ferocious. Training her's gonna be real fun!"_ With that done and over with, it was time to move on to the next bit of training.

* * *

After a quick rest, Tomoko was ready for the next "training slot:" Kicks. This training was actually intended to be training. Majima sat down on a bench, "Alright, Kuroki-chan. I want you to do a kick, at face-level."

Tomoko was a little confused. One kick? At face level? She wasn't complaining, that would be easy! Just-

Fuck. That kick sucked. And kind of hurt her thigh. Alright, time to try again.

Dammit, this is harder than she thought. Why the hell is kicking so hard? Majima just sat by, laughing to himself as Tomoko flailed her legs ineffectively. _"I've got my work cut out for me. Kid may have got the mind, but she sure as hell ain't got the technique, or the physicality."_ After a few more minutes, he let Tomoko take another quick break. And with that last break, all four of her "training slots" had been filled. Sodachi walked up to Tomoko and Majima. In advance, he requested that he set up Tomoko's fifth and last "training slot" for the day. A meeting, he called it.

"Saejima took his students out for drinks, and that helped a lot! Tomoko may be a bit young for drinks, but that doesn't change the principle. Taking her out to eat would be a good way to not just give her a rest, but to help build your bond as teacher and student."

"Sounds good, I was gettin' hungry anyway. Kuroki-chan! C'mon, we're goin' out to eat!"

"Oh...! I-I... Well, okay..."

Without any knowledge as to her destination, Tomoko was dragged back out into the streets of Kamurocho, with one of the city's most feared and respected criminals at her side.


	4. Motherly Love

Tomoko never was for fancy food. She preferred stuff like fast food, so when Majima offered to buy food, she wanted to go to Smile Burger. It was like WcDonalds, but better. Majima was a little confused, but hey... He wasn't against it. Food's food. Plus, he got to save a little bit of pocket change. Tomoko got herself a cheeseburger with a shake, Majima bought the fast food equivalent of a three course meal. Together, they sat in silence for a bit. It was pretty awkward, with Majima chomping down without a care in the world, and Tomoko carefully chewing.

Majima was the first to break the silence. "So, who's yer worst enemy? Some punk guy who's always beating on weaker kids? A smug, uppity bitch that you just REALLY wanna slap? Spill it!"

"I..." Tomoko started, after taking a sip of her shake. "She's... Uh..." Before she could even start spilling the details, Majima interrupted her. "There ain't no need to be nervous! What's this bitch like?"

Had this conversation began one year ago, Tomoko would've stuttered and shaken then entire time. However, the past year had brought her two things: Confidence and indifference. Plus, Majima's tone made her feel more... Relaxed. When he was around, she felt like she didn't have to put on some kind of false personality. After one last stutter, like with the punching bag, Tomoko let it all out. "...She IS a bitch! All she ever does day in and day out is punch me, or torture me!" With a mad glint in her eye, she ranted about her many issues with Yoshida. But she wasn't done. Oh, she was far from done. She ranted about her brother, Komi-something-san, everyone that had ever wronged her at any point in time.

When her rant had wrapped up, everyone in the restaurant was staring. Majima began applauding. Tomoko began blushing, and sat back down. Sure, he already saw her outburst with the bag, he just liked seeing her get riled up. It was kind of cute. Like watching a puppy barking and growling, as if it were a fierce wolf. After finishing up their meal, Majima and Tomoko returned to the dojo, where Sodachi was sitting. "Sure, go out and eat... Don't invite me..." He muttered.

* * *

And with that, Tomoko's first day of training was complete. She went to give Sodachi her cash, to pay for her training, but Majima paid for it instead. When questioned why, all Majima said was, "Training's fun!"

Tomoko sat down, and suddenly came to a realization: She didn't have a place to stay. She had money, but not enough for a long term stay in Kamurocho. Quietly, she walked up to Majima again, "I... I don't have enough money for a hotel room..." Sodachi, however, had a solution. "You can just stay at the dojo, you know. You can sleep on the mats."

She didn't like the idea of sitting on those mats, but it sure as hell was better than nothing. Plus, Majima and Sodachi were staying, so she felt safe, safer than being in some seedy hotel. Majima was staying for the hell of it, whereas Sodachi was staying so he could focus his funds on improving the dojo. Tomoko was soon sleeping on one of the mats, which was surprisingly comfortable. Huh.

It didn't take long for Tomoko and Sodachi to drift off. Majima opted to stay up a little longer. He wanted to head out and grab himself a pack of smokes, which he did. He came back to hear an odd noise. A "brrrrrrr." He looked and noticed a cellphone, next to the sleeping Tomoko. The caller? "Mom."

Majima didn't want to disturb the young girl. She was gonna need her rest for tomorrow, after all. He picked up the phone, and answered. "Sorry, Tomoko's Sensei here. She can't make it to the-"

"Who is this?! Where's my daughter?!"

"What? She's in Kamurocho, at-"

"You listen to me! You let her go! I'll call the police!"

"E-excuse me, ma'am, I think you have the wrong idea, Tomoko's perfectly fine..."

"What do you want? Money? You ain't getting any! The only thing you're gonna get is a stint in the joint, you sicko!"

Majima was forced to raise his voice, "Listen to me! She's perfectly fine! I ain't gonna hurt her! No one's gonna hurt her! There is no ransom!"

With a groan, Tomoko woke up, to see a very displeased Majima. "Didya get permission from yer mom?!" Tomoko shook her head, and took the phone. "M-m-mom, everything's fine!"

"...So you lied about going to Yuu's?"

A defeated Tomoko muttered a "Y-yes..."

Tomoko received the chewing of her life. Majima could see every single ounce of regret in Tomoko's face.

"You better get back here right now, Tomoko!"

"W-what? B-b-but I..."

Majima snatched the phone from Tomoko, and before she could even get in a word, he already began speaking. "Look, I understand your anger... But Tomoko, she came to us with hope in her eyes. She was willing to spend every cent of her hard-earned cash to learn martial arts. She wants to do this, and badly. She may have done this against your wishes, but that only shows how much she wants this. How much she's dedicated. It'd be a real shame to cut her dreams short." Majima spoke softly, something he hadn't done in a long time. "Just let her go through the training. You can chew her out all you want when she gets back, but for now, let her live her dreams."

After a moment of consideration, Tomoko's mother replied, "I don't know..."

Majima smiled, and handed back the phone to Tomoko. "C-come on, mom! I'll call regularly!"

When Tomoko's expression brightened up, Majima knew that his smooth talking had succeeded. She soon said goodbye to her mother, and hung up. "Whew, crisis averted." Majima's voice was back to normal, "You almost got me an' Sodachi here in trouble, Kuroki-chan! Aw well, back to bed. You've got plenty of training in store tomorrow!"


	5. Trials of the Shut-in

The next day, Tomoko's training was really simple: Bike riding. She's never had the most amount of endurance, so this training was a good way to ensure that she didn't pass out mid-fight. It was fun, and then it got tedious. Then it got tiring. In any other scenario, Tomoko would've cut her losses and gave up, but a combination of her desire for violence and Majima's encouragement kept her going.

Once that was over, Tomoko felt healthier! But, she also felt completely and totally spent, but healthier nonetheless. Sodachi, like the previous night, had pre-planned the fifth training slot. What was it, you may ask? Rest! "Pushing students too far can cause injury, so make sure that they get plenty of rest!" Sodachi explained, before sprawling out on the floor. With as much bike riding as she did, Tomoko quickly followed suit.

In short, it wasn't a very eventful training day. The next day was a little more exciting, however...

After some groundwork and stretching to improve her technique and conditioning, it was time for another Sodachi Fifth-Slot Special: Finishing moves! "Teaching your student a finishing move can not only provide them with the trump card that can turn the tide of battle, but it can also build your bond as teacher and student."

Majima definitely saw the wisdom in that. What move would he teach Tomoko, though? It'd have to be something she could actually pull off in her current state, so that left out a lot of cool moves... And I mean a lot of cool moves... Wait, he had something! It wasn't fancy, but it was effective! Now, he just needed something Tomoko could do it on. He turned to Sodachi with a wicked grin. Sodachi, knew this was going to happen, and suddenly clutched his gut. "Oooh, I don't feel too well! Must've been something I ate..."

With a roll of his eyes, Majima whipped out his cell phone. Within minutes, a non-descript, low level lackey stepped in through the doors. He bowed in respect to Majima, before asking what his boss wanted. "Well, what I need you t'do is get yer ass kicked by this girl here."

"W-what? Boss, are you sure? I-I mean..."

"Don't worry 'bout it, you'll be fine! Just let her do a move on ya."

Tomoko was face to face with some dude she never met. He looked nervous and uneasy, and she was the same way. Majima was acting like a referee, standing between them. "Lllllllllllllllllet's get ready to rrrrrrrrumble!" He shouted, and motioned for Tomoko to practice her move.

She hesitated. "C'mon, Kurrroki-chan! It'll be fine! Right?" The lackey nodded. Tomoko took this opportunity to follow through and charge at the poor, poor man. She tackled to the ground, and just as Majima had previously instructed, she shifted her weight onto his chest.

"Hold 'im down! Put yer foot on his chest if you have to! Grab 'em by the head! Wail on 'em!" His words echoed in her head as she slammed her elbow into the lackey's chest. This was merely a distraction, because soon her fingers slipped into his hair. She gripped tightly, keeping his head in place as she landed strikes onto his face. When he started trying to push her off, she shifted her knee onto the center of his chest, right between the ribs. She kept wailing on him, until the lackey finally managed to push her off. Gasping, he turned to Majima, "W-w-was she supposed to do that?" His nose was bleeding.

Ignoring his lackey, Majima instead patted his pupil on the back. Looks like this training session was successful!

* * *

The fourth day of training was also a little exciting, but it started off monotonous. Rest. Cycling. Kick training. Tomoko was already growing accustomed to the everyday training. The fifth slot was the one that was always throwing her off, and today's fifth slot was no exception: A fight against Majima-sensei himself! Both Tomoko and Majima were quite shocked. "E-excuse me, Sodachi... But I ain't in the mood to put a poor girl in a hospital!"

"It'll just be a quick spar! Besides, fighting is a good way to not just gauge her progress as your student, but to also nurture your bond together."

Both Majima and Tomoko looked at each other, uneasily. "How about we do it this way... Do it like how the Punchout Artists do it. 30 seconds, Kuroki-chan's gonna try and hit me. She hits me once, she wins. I avoid her for 30 seconds, I win. There. Now no one's gotta go to th' hospital."

"It's a little unorthodox, but it'll work. You wanna do it that way, Kuroki?"

After a relieved nod, Tomoko and Majima squared off. Sodachi readied his stopwatch. 3... 2... 1... Go!

Majima's teachings had given Mokocchi a certain level of technique, but she was still no match for the Mad Dog. He avoided every single strike that Tomoko threw at him, with complete and total ease. By the time the 30 seconds was up, all Tomoko had done was tire herself out. Majima was a little impressed with her, but she still wasn't ready.

When she was ready, they would have a fight. A REAL fight. No holds barred. But only when she was ready.


	6. There Will be Blood

Seeing as how Tomoko wasn't really interested in tournaments, Sodachi skipped that slot, so he left Majima to do the rest of Tomoko's training as he saw fit. Day in and day out, Tomoko was pushed to her absolute limit. Punching bags, push ups, sit ups, bike riding, sprints, lectures... She went through it all. All in all, she spent a little over three weeks there, 22 days she spent training. But why 22 days?

On that 22nd day, Majima had decided to teach Mokocchi another move. He was confident in her training, so he figured she could do with a much stronger and fancier move. As he was about to come up with a move to teach her, she came up to him. With a steely look of determination, Tomoko said to her sensei, "I-I've got a move of my own... T-t-that I want to try out..."

Ooh, now this was interesting! Majima agreed to let her try out this new move. Like last time, he called in for a random thug to use as the guinea pig. Humorously enough, it was the same thug that Tomoko punched last time. He came in, saw Tomoko with a big, scary smile on her face, and he immediately wanted to leave. Too bad, because his boss was the Mad Dog himself.

Tomoko was still a little nervous, but her training had hardened her. She looked the thug in the eye, "I want you to charge at me...! L-like you're trying to get me!"

"You sure kid?"

"D-don't hold back!"

Majima chimed in, "You heard Kuroki-chan! Don't hold back! If she isn't happy with your performance..." He smiled wickedly at his lackey. The lackey's imagination would handle the rest. He turned back to Tomoko, "Alright kid... No holding back." He let out a war cry, and charged towards Tomoko. Part of her wanted to immediately jump out of the way, but she needed to stay still. In order for this to work, she needed to stand her ground, she needed to let him tackle her.

His shoulder went into her gut, but she knew how to roll with it. Thinking quickly, she took the opportunity to slip her arm around his head, in a pseudo headlock. She "rode" along, letting him carry her until she reached the dojo's wall. She slammed her feet into said wall, stopping the lackey's momentum and completely throwing him off. Using both her strength and weight, Tomoko forced the man's skull to come down brutally onto the floor. Luckily, the padding kept serious damage from happening, but that didn't stop it from hurting. As soon as the move was complete, Tomoko was completely and totally overjoyed. She had done it! Sodachi and Majima both applauded Tomoko, and her ingenuity. With that, the 22nd day of training was over.

* * *

Tomoko, Sodachi, and Majima all slept in the dojo, as per usual. However, Tomoko was merely pretending to sleep, something she mastered back in school. Once she was certain that both men were asleep, she wrote a note. Specifically addressed to Majima. She, at the very least, wanted to thank him. For everything that he did. She thought that Majima would've tried to stop her. Would he? Maybe, maybe not. She wasn't going to take that risk. She also knew that going around Kamurocho at night was also a bad idea, but with her newfound strength she wasn't too worried. She left her note, along with a bit of cash. She had just enough for the taxi ride back to Makuhari.

* * *

Tomoko's mother had given the school information on her daughter's whereabouts, telling them that she was "studying elsewhere." It was half-true. But, that's unimportant. What was important is that the students were completely left in the dark. As a result, many rumors were created. Some say she was sick, some say that she died. All of them were far from the truth.

School was coming to an end. Yoshida never paid much attention to rumors, she never cared. What she did care about was Tomoko. Sure, they butted heads on more than one occasion, but the thought of Tomoko being dead was something that made Yoshida sick to her stomach. She didn't show it, but she was worried. Very worried.

"Hey, is that Kuroki-san?"

Yoshida whipped around almost instantly. She was digging in her locker, near the front doors, when she heard someone say that. Indeed, Tomoko was standing there. But there was something off about her. Namely, everything about her. She stood tall and confident. All eyes were on her, plus Yoshida's. Another thing that was off, though, were her eyes. They ignored the others, instead focusing right on one, specific woman.

Tomoko stomped towards Yoshida, her teeth gritted and her fists clenched. Before Yoshida could even get a single word in, something no one expected happened.

Tomoko punched Yoshida. Hard.

The students around them gasped. Yoshida, after regaining her bearings, turned to Tomoko. "The hell was that for?"

Tomoko didn't answer. All she did was continue to stare at Yoshida. Yoshida answered back by charging back towards Tomoko.


	7. Awakening

Now, before we get into an intense battle between two cute girls, I just need to ask my 4 regular readers a question: What would Tomoko's battle theme sound like? Personally, I think it would ridiculously intense, like it was from Devil May Cry rather than Yakuza. I think this would fit well with Tomoko's personality. Another question... What would it be called? Would it follow the Yakuza 4 naming convention and be based off of the character's personality? If so, maybe it'd be called something like "You Stupid Bitch"? Like Tomoko was insulting her opponent, even with her theme? I dunno, I'm just ranting now. I should get to the battle.

* * *

Yoshida charged Tomoko, she never took well to getting punched. Her fist flew towards the shut-in's face... Only to hit absolutely nothing. Yoshida turned, but it was too late. Tomoko had already began her counter-attack, bringing another well aimed, brutal strike to the face. Sandwiched between the lockers and Tomoko's fist, Yoshida felt double the pain. She was a tough girl, though...She stayed awake. She was too pissed to pass out.

The other students had already begun gasping and "Whoa!"-ing. Some pulled out their phones, making sure to record the epic catfight that had already unfolded. Tomoko went in for another punch, and she connected. The problem, though? Yoshida was ready for it, this time. She went into the punch, and stood her ground. It hurt, but it hurt Tomoko more.

Our Mokocchi pulled her hand back, in pain. Yoshida taking the punch like that was one of the last things she expected to happen. Another thing she didn't expect was to take a knee to the gut. And then a kick to the side of her head. Yoshida was very good at keeping up her momentum.

That last kick had sent Tomoko flying, away from the lockers and into the school's main hallway. It was a pretty viscous kick. It wasn't enough to put Tomoko out of commission, though. She shot right back up, but Yoshida was already swinging a follow-up punch, a follow up punch that Tomoko already saw coming. Majima's lectures did not fall on deaf ears.

Tomoko weaved her arm around Yoshida's arm and using the taller girl's momentum against her, Tomoko brought Yoshida to the ground. Locked in an armbar, Yoshida was left with little defensive options. So she tried something a little more offensive. With pain shooting up her arm, she forced herself up. She forced Tomoko up, who still had a grip on the arm. Big mistake. Yoshida slammed Tomoko back on the ground, forcing her to let go.

Any other fighter would be caught in some deep shit if they were on their back, but not Tomoko. Again, Majima's training left her prepared. Before Yoshida could even think of holding Tomoko down, Tomoko aimed a kick at Yoshida's shins, knocking her off balance and onto the floor. This gave Tomoko time to get up, but her adversary got up at the same time. Both girls were standing off once again, and both girls returned to trading blows.

Redness turned to bruising, bruising turned to cuts as each girl threw punches and kicks at each other. The boys that expected a traditional catfight were immediately put off by the brutality of the fistfight. The others that wanted a legit battle, however, were very pleased with the punches.

Neither girl gave any sort of thought to their fight. They were both seeing red, and the way they fought showed it. As injuries kept popping up, the girls fought with increasing intensity. The fight even moved away from the lockers and upstairs, into one of the now empty classrooms. But Yoshida seemed to be getting the upper hand. Tomoko's training was good, but Yoshida was physically stronger than her, which gave the blondie an advantage. She landed a solid hit to Tomoko's cheek, forcing the shut in to stagger. Yoshida wanted to end the fight, so she charged towards her socially-impaired foe.

Too bad, this is exactly what Tomoko wanted. Tomoko planted her foot to stop her recoil, and three words echoed through her mind as she prepped to take Yoshida's tackle. Three extremely powerful words.

Feel the heat.

A green, ethereal flame engulfed Tomoko's body as Yoshida picked her up. Tomoko did exactly as she practiced, putting Yoshida in a headlock, and prepared to kick off the wall behind her, to halt Yoshida's momentum and to send her head first into the floor. There was one problem with this, though. There wasn't a wall behind her. It was a window. Tomoko had to kick pretty hard to stop Yoshida's momentum, and the glass was a little on the fragile side, thanks to age. Needless to say, she was soon plummeting out a first story window.

Tomoko's screech of terror was enough to get Yoshida out of her rage. She saw Tomoko falling out the window, and immediately grabbed the shut-in's hand. Another problem: Yoshida didn't have time to anchor herself. One girl falling out the window turned to two girls falling out the window. Luckily for both girls, there was something below to keep the fall from becoming fatal. It was a car! Hey, I didn't say it was soft. The impact sent both girls straight to dreamland.


	8. Aftermath

Tomoko opened her eyes to find a familiar face looking over her. It was Majima-sensei! The first thing she wanted to know was what happened, the second thing she wanted to know was her location. Majima had answers for both.

"What happened? You kicked ass is what happened! You and 'Shida-chan's fight was all over the internet! I ain't ever seen chicks go that hard before!"

Majima kept going on, much to Tomoko's amusement. She went viral? Sure, it was because of a fight, but still... Wait, "'Shida-chan?" Was he talking about Yoshida?! D-did he know her?! Tomoko went to get up, but a pain shot up her arm. She looked down to see that it had been placed in a cast. She shook her head, there were more important things... "M-m-majima-sensei, did you... Uh... Talk to Yoshida?"

"Yeah, 'Shida-chan and I had a bit of a talk. You sure she was the girl you ranted about? She was always asking about your condition and shit like that. She even tried to stop ya from fallin' out the window."

"S-s-she did?" Tomoko was confused. Yoshida was always threatening her, always punching her, always just kind of beating up on her 24/7... The revelation that Yoshida was WORRIED about her took Tomoko entirely off guard. Majima nodded in response. "Yeah. You got a concussion from the fall, so the docs have been lettin' you sleep for the past day. But enough about that, I wanna give you some congrats... Kuroki-chan, I hereby grant you the title of badass!"

Tomoko turned a deep red, "U-uh... Thank you, Majima-sensei!"

Majima smiled, "Whelp, I'm done. Taggin' you in!"

"What?" Tomoko went from red to pale in a matter of a second as her mother came barreling through the door. Majima may have wanted to congratulate Tomoko for a good fight, but he wasn't going to bring about the ire of an upset mother.

* * *

Tomoko and Yoshida walked out the hospital together. Things were... Quiet, for the most apart, until Yoshida broke the silence with a single, blunt question: "Why'd you hit me in the first place?"

"I..." Tomoko hesitated. In all honesty, she didn't want to start another fight. Not after receiving the info Majima gave her. But... Perhaps the best way to do things was to be honest? "...I was tired of b-b-being pushed around. Y-y-y-you were always... You know, beating me up."

Yoshida snapped around, "Hey, you started it! You're the one who was always groping me!"

"W-w-wait, I never meant to, it was an accident!"

"Bullshit! Then how come it kept happening!?"

"I-I... Uh..." Fucking hell, Tomoko had the best luck... But Yoshida did have a point. Sure, they were legitimate accidents, but it was rather suspicious that it happened more than once. As much as it pained her, perhaps the best thing to do was apologize.

"L-l-look, I'm sorry..." Tomoko began, she didn't want to apologize. It wasn't her fault! But, apologizing would ease their tension. "...It's just that you're so... Uh..." Wait, fuck, that's not how you apologize. Tomoko, what are you doing?!

Yoshida saw where things were going, and shushed Tomoko, a blush creeping over her face. "That's enough of that. Apology accepted." She ran off in a hurry, leaving Tomoko behind in front of the hospital. What's the matter, reader? You didn't see this one coming, did you?! That's right, this was a yuri story the whole time! You've been fooled! Tricked! Rused! Bamboozled! Yuu X Tomoko? Fuck you, Yoshida X Tomoko!

Anyway, with Tomoko left alone in front the hospital, she started to head back home. She didn't have anything else to do. Little did she know, a certain someone was hiding off in the bushes. A certain Goro Majima. Tomoko's training was FAR from over. No sir. She only made it to phase 2. What was phase 2, you ask? A little something he called "Majima Everywhere."


	9. Epilogue

Kiryu watched from a chair he had set up, the children from Sunshine Orphanage were playing on the nearby beach. Haruka was next to him, she had gotten out of school and was ready to relax alongside her Uncle Kaz. They had just started up a brief conversation when Kiryu felt a buzzing in his pocket. His cellphone had received a message.

He opened it up, and found a familiar face; Majima! He was looking a little worse for wear, though... Bruises and cuts. All over his face. But that's not what caught Kiryu's attention... No, what caught his attention was the girl that was next to Majima in the photo. She too had a few cuts and bruises.

Together, Majima and this girl, they looked oddly happy. Both she and Majima were giving the camera their thumbs up. The caption below the image said, "Look, Kiryu-chan! Now I've got one, too!"

"What did they send you, Uncle Kaz?"

Kiryu looked at Haruka, then back to the girl in the photo. With a shake of his head, he closed the phone. "Nothing important."


End file.
